ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra 101: Episode 2
The second Episode of Ultra 101. It is composed of 2 parts. Barrel Appears Deep, deep in Space, deep deep in a Spaceship, a figure sits in the comfort of his couch while watching the news. "And so then it was discovered that a Dada on parol was smuggling rare Eleking Larve, and using them in his soup. And so we have Shin of The Ultra Brothers to thank for discovering this-" The anchorlady was cut of by a foot being kicked through the TV. "Curse you Shin! Curse you! You think you're all that! But you're not! I shall bring you down! Yes I! Barrel, last surviving member of Baltan Colony'66!" The being said. -Planet Ultra!- "Cheers!" The Brothers and Mebius said clanking there glasses of some sort of Carbonated Ultra Drink. "To the arresting of a rogue Dada." Shin said taking a drink. "And to the reward." Seven said counting bills of Money. "Come on Seven! Money isn't everything." Taro said. "It is when you can use it to get rid of Mebius." Seven replied. Shin got an idea. He took the money from Seven and held it above Mebius's head. "Who's a good Rookie? Do you want money, lot's of money? Just leave us and never come back!" Jack said in a demeaning voice. Mebius just stared at him. "Nice try, but no, I'm WAY smarter than that." Mebius said rolling his eyes. "Okay, then I have another way for you to leave." Jack said. "If you don't leave... I'll take away your UltraDS!" Jack said threateningly. "What!? You can't do that! You can't make me leave, I'm here by orders of General Ken-san!" Mebius said. Jack paused for a moment. Darn...! He thought to himself. Seven realized the problem they where in, and thrusted the money into Mebius' hands. "Go buy you're self something nice." He said. "Really? All this?" Mebius asked looking at the money. Seven all the sudden jerked most of the money back. "On second thought." Seven said holding the money. "This is going to College Funds." "But I don't want to go to college..." Mebius whined. "Not for you! Zero!" Seven said. "Why Zero?" Mebius asked. "Cause it sounds cool!" Seven responded loudly. "Not what I meant..." All the suden the room started shaking. Then the ceiling collapsed! Luckily they are Ultras, so this won't hurt. After the dust cleared an alien floated down into the room. "Shin..." The alien said. "How are you?" Shin asked. "I am vengence.. I am the night... I am your eternal rival... I...! Am...! Barrel the Ever living!" The alien announced. Mebius thought about the Baltan's speech, and blinked his eyes thinking it over. "Hey! Mister Baltan dude, no offense, but I think you got the speech mixed up." "SILENCE!" Barrel said silencing Mebius. "Yeah, nothing wrong with the speech at all actually." Mebius said, scared of the Baltan. "I'll just be over here." Mebius said in almost a whisper, going over to a corner. "What do you want, Barrel?" Shin asked. The Baltan turned to him. "You destroyed colony, my family... My Life...!" Barrel said clenching his claw. Shin had to think a bit. "What did I do exactly?" Shin asked. The Baltan all the sudden was up in his face. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ME?! I AM YOUR ETERNAL RIVAL! YOU KILLED MY COLONY! COLONY'66!" "Oh...! You where one of the Baltans on Earth. But... when did we meet?" Shin pondered aloud. "I WAS THE ONE WHO TOOK CONTROL OF YOUR FRIEND!" Barrel yelled in response. "OH! You're the one who possesed Arashi. 'Kay, Right." "Now then! Enough talk! Let's fight!" Barrel said entering a battle stance. "Sorry, I don't feel like fighting right now." Shin said. "W-w-what?! But I have waited all this time for this!" The Baltan said, almost sounding emotionally attacked. "Sorry, I just don't want to do any fighting right now." Shin said leaving. "No... We will fight... I will make you fight...!" Barrel rushed towards Shin with a claw prepared. Shin all the sudden turned around and caught the claw. "I said I didn't feel like fighting!" Shin said pushing the claw against back at Barrel. One awesome DBZ style battle later... Both of them where exausted, standing in the ruins that was once the public park. Shin panted. Barrel panted. Shin panted. Barrel panted. Shin panted. Barrel panted. Shin panted. Barrel panted. Then Shin wiped out his Specium Beam and blasted the Baltan. "Dohhhh!!!!!!!" The Baltan said as he was hit. "I have failed to avenge you my brothers!" He said as he exploded. Mebius stood there staring wide eyed. "My gawsh... I didn't know being a Soldier was so violent..." Mebius said in gasp. "I don't think I want to be one anymore..." He said. Seven smiled. But then, all of Seven's hopes where destroyed by a loud voice: "THAT'S NOT YOUR DECISION!" General Ken's familiar voice sounded from miles away. "Dah man!" Seven cursed. Mebius noticed a mist rise from where Barrel once was. "What's that?" He asked. "That's Barrel's essence. It will go to the Monster Graveyard, and stay there, until some nut comes with a Giga Battlenizer and revive all the monsters." Shin explained. "How does it know to go there?" Mebius asked. "It has a guide." Shin said as Redman appeared and started leading the spirit away. THE END Grand Thieft Sphere-o Part 1 "I can't believe the insurance doesn't cover Baltans breaking through the roof!" Shin said as he drove their Travel Sphere towards the Bank. "Now we have to pay for the repairs!" He grumbled. The Sphere came to a stop, and the Brothers phazed out. "Hey Mebius, you stay here. We shouldn't take too long." Seven said. "Yeah yeah." Mebius said, slumped in the back seat playing his UltraDS. Almost right after the brothers left 2 aliens came running from the Bank. "Come on Come on! I thought you said you had a get-away vehicle!" One of them complained. The other one noticed Shin's Travel-Sphere. "I got an idea!" The alien said running to the Sphere. He put his hadn to it, and it phased through. "Awesome! They forgot to lock their door!" He said jumping in. His partner soon followed. Mebius was to glued into his game to noticed that an Alien Bado and Qraso entered the Sphere. It wasn't until they started flying off that he noticed. And luckily, they didn't notice him. "Yeah, not only is this money a good haul, but I bet we could sell this car for a nice sum, eh Velu?." The Bado said to the Qraso. "Yeah Boss." Velu said. Mebius gulped, he knew how much Shin was attached to this vehicle.Mebius didn't know what to do, but then, then it came to him! Mebius slowly got up, and hit Boss in the back of the head. "Uff!" Boss turned and saw Mebius there. "OW!" He said with a simple frown. "Looks like we got a stowaway." Boss said to Qraso. "Um, actually, I was here before you guys stole it." Mebius said. "Oh. Well anyway. We needs to dispose of ya'." Boss said popping his knuckles. "Wait! You wouldn't dispose of.... a fellow villain would you?" Mebius said on a whim. "Oh you say so eh?" Boss replied. Mebius could barely understand his accent. "If yous a criminal, then why are you an Ultra?" "Urh. I'm a rebel?" "Oh, yeah that makes since. Doesn't it Boss?" Velu said. Boss shock his head. "You're going to believe him from just that?" Boss said. Boss thought a bit. "Well Kid, if you're a crook, then what is your next heist?" Boss asked. Mebisu was caught of guard. "I'm not really a stealy guy. I prefer... erh.... Kidnapping. Yeah Kidnapping!" Mebius said. "Oh ho. Kidnapping eh? Well then, what is your next "napping" plan?" Boss asked. "Yeah what was your next plan?" Velu said in his low doppy voice looking back at Mebius. Boss pushed Velu's head forward. "Keep your eyes on the road you fool!" Boss yelled.Mebius had to think a bit. "Kidnapping the General." Mebius said slowly. Bado stared at him. "As in General Taro!?" "Erh, Yeah." "You think you can pull of that?!" Boss exclaimed. "Of course I can! Ever hear about what happened to General... erh, General Brason?!" Mebius said. "Who's General Brason?" "Exactly! I kidnapeed him before he could be promoted to General!" Mebius said proudly. "Eh, we don't believe you." Boss said resting his arms. "You're going to have to prove it to us. We'll help ya' on yer' heist, If you go through with yer' 'heist', then We'll know." Boss stated. Mebius gulped. -Some time earlier!- As the Ultra Brothers exited from the bank, someone on the street shouted. "Hey! Someone's stealing that crummy old Travel Sphere!" This caught Shin's attention. He looked where he parked his Sphere, and sure enough it was missing. "My Sphere!" He excaimed. He looked up and saw it flying away. "Is Mebius flying it or something?!" "I don't think so." Seven said. "I've seen Mebius' flying, he would've crashed by now." "So then, someone is stealing it!" Shin gasped. Seven put his hand on Shin's shoulder. "Relax man, I've got this." He said readying his Eyeslugger. "You'll scratch it!" Shin yelled. "And let the crooks getaway?" Seven asked. Shin thought for a moment. "You could end up hurting Mebius!" "And that's a problem?" Seven asked. "Hey guys." Taro said. "Not now Taro." Shin said. "But Shin! The Sphere's gone!" Shin looked back up, and saw that the Sphere was out of sight. "Why do Travel Sphere's have to be so dang fast...?" -On the Travel Sphere- "Okay so Kid. We're going to get some extra hands. Then carry'out the plan. Got'that?" Boss asked Mebius. "Yeah. Totally with yeah. But wait!" Mebius said. "What?" "I uh. *imitates an Italian accent* I need to make a 'few calls." Mebius 'explained'. "So what, you don't have a phone on ya'? What type of a crook in his right mind doesn't have a phone?" The type that had his confiscated... Mebius thought to himself. Darn Zoffy.... "You see, I uh. Just busted out prison." Mebius said, still using an Italian accent. "Wait, you don't look any older than 14. You would've have to just bust out of Juvenal Hall. And why are you talking like that?" Boss asked. "Uh. I was so dangerous I was legally changed to a legal adult so I could be put in prison. And I talk like this cause it adds effect." Mebius said on the fly. "Oh! You mean you where so dangerous you where put in with the big boys. And with the big boys you learned how to be ANNOYING, with that ANNOYING Earthy accent!" Boss yelled. Mebius stared at him. "Annoying is one of my trigger words. I get angry. You won't like me when I'm angry..." Mebius said in a low voice. "Okay." "That's another one of my trigger words!" Mebius snapped. "Sorry!" Boss said, a little shaken. "And so is that!" Mebius yelled grabbing Boss and pulling him into the back of the Sphere, and started making "death threats". Velu just kept his eyes on the road. "Velu! What are you doing! Help me!" Boss snaped. "Ya' told me to keep my eyes on the road!" Velu replied. "Do SOMETHING!" "Uh, uh. Careful with Boss! He's fragile!" Velu said. Mebius stopped. "Oh I'm sorry." He said placing Boss back on his seat. "Yeah yeah yeah. Just don't hurt me again. Velu! Stop at the next Energy Station!" Boss said. After his tussle with Mebius, he was bent in such a way that his arm was almost unnoticeable from a certain angle. "Hey Boss. Did he tear your arm off or somethin'?" Velu asked. "NO. He just, *moans*" Boss pushed his arm back into it's socket. "pushed it out of place." Mebius sat back. "Yeah... That's right... I'm the really Boss." "Actually Boss is my birth name." Boss said. "Well then. Call me 'Sir'. TO BE CONTINUED Category:HoshinoKaabi